nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Chinese New Year!
Happy Chinese New Year is the eleventh episode of the first season of Ni Hao, Kai-Lan, and the show's seventh overall episode. It premiered on Chinese New Year 2008, as part of the show's seventh overall episode, as part of the show's first week of new episodes. Kai-Lan and her friends are celebrating Chinese New Year today, and guess what? They get to carry the Chinese New Year dragon around in a parade. But there's a problem: Rintoo is not appreciated by his spot: carrying the middle of the dragon. His friends have together him back on the team so they can work together and carry the dragon. Plot Today, Kai-Lan and her friends are celebrating Chinese New Year and what's more better than celebrating Chinese New Year? Watching the parade. This year, Kai-Lan and the gang are finally old enough to carry the dragon in the Chinese New Year parade. To determine who gets a spot in the dragon, Ye Ye draws a raffle and has the gang pull numbers out of a hat to see which spot they get. But here's where it gets worse: everybody is appreciated with the spot they got, everyone except Rintoo, who is disappointed about is position in the middle. While the gang is preparing their walk in the parade, Rintoo unwillingly walks out of the dragon, making everyone tumble and fall on the ground. Everybody ends up calling him back to the team, but soon he ends up quitting, meaning that he won't help carry the dragon in the parade. Now they have to find a way to get him back with the group before the festivities begin. Just as they're about to find a way, the ants show up. One of the ants team to tie his shoe, which makes them fumble as well. They then tell him that everybody needs to work together. This makes him go back to the team, and it gives Kai-Lan the same idea. They head back to Rintoo and tell him that they need him back on the team or they won't be able to carry the dragon in the Chinese New Year parade. He still doesn't come back. This then leads to the gang chanting him back on, which works and gets him back on the team. Once Rintoo gets back on the team, the gang is all set to carry the dragon in the parade. Once they're there, they enjoy the festivities they got, and in the end, they give Ye Ye a big hug, which ends with Kai-Lan signing off for the episode. Words in Mandarin Chinese * 新年快樂！'xīn nián kuài lè' - Happy Chinese New Year! * 龙'lóng '- Dragon * 恭喜'gōng xǐ' - Congratulations Quotes * Tolee: "How do we get ready for Chinese New Year, Kai-Lan?" * [[Ye-Ye|'Ye-Ye']]: "Guess what? This year, you're all old enough to carry the dragon." * Rintoo: Yes! Yes! Yes! We get to carry the dragon! * Kai-Lan: Wow, I can't believe we get to carry the dragon. * Rintoo: Ye-Ye, how do we know which part to hold? * Ye-Ye: I'll show you. Everyone pick a Chinese number out of my hat, then match it to the Chinese number along the dragon. * Kai-Lan: Hoho's the youngest, so he goes first. Hoho picked two. 二. * Hoho: 二. * Rintoo: Wow! Hoho gets to be near the head of the dragon! * Kai-Lan: Tolee picked five. 五. * Tolee: 五. My job is to hold the tail. Nice to meet you, tail. 你好. (Tolee laughs) * Rintoo: Cool. Tolee gets to hold the tail. Yes! It's my turn. I hope I pick something good. 三. * Kai-Lan: Rintoo picked three. 三. * Rintoo: 三. Aw. My job is to hold the middle. * Kai-Lan: Lulu picked one. 一. * Lulu: 一. I'm the head of the dragon. * Rintoo: Aw. Lulu gets to be the head, and I'm stuck in the middle. * Kai-Lan: I picked four. 四. Oh, I like my job. I'm near the tail. * Rintoo: Agh! Kai-Lan gets to be near the tail. She's so lucky. * Kai-Lan: You're really good at finding Chinese numbers! * Ye-Ye: Okay, it's time to pick up your sticks and make the dragon move! * Lulu: 一! * Hoho: 二! * Rintoo: 三. * Kai-Lan: 四! * Tolee: 五! Hey, Rintoo, do you think you can pick up the middle? * Rintoo: Okay. (Rintoo picks up the middle) I don't wanna be in the middle. * Ye-Ye: That's it! You look like a real dragon! 真棒! * Kai-Lan, Lulu, Tolee & Hoho: 上! 下! * Kai-Lan: We're the dragon team. * Kai-Lan, Lulu, Tolee & Hoho: Dragon team! * Rintoo: Ugh! I don't wanna be in the middle! * Ye-Ye: 真棒! 真棒! * Tolee: I hear a drum. * Lulu: 蚂蚁来了! * Kai-Lan: Yeah, it's a team of ants. They're carrying a stick to bang the drum. * Ye-Ye: They're bringing it to the Chinese New Year parade, and it's about to begin. * Tolee: Uh-oh. We'd better hurry. * Ye-Ye: Go, dragon team! You can do it! * Kai-Lan, Lulu, Tolee & Hoho: 以後見! * Ye-Ye: 好. 以後見. * Tolee: I like my job. (giggles) I'm the dragon tail. * Kai-Lan: I like my job too. * Rintoo: I don't wanna be in the middle. * Lulu: Dragon team, we're almost at the parade. * Hoho: Look! Everyone's waiting for us! * Rintoo: I don't wanna be in the middle. I don't wanna be in the middle! * Kai-Lan, Lulu, Tolee & Hoho: (yell as the dragon falls down) * Rintoo: I DON'T WANNA BE IN THE MIDDLE!!!! * Tolee: Kai-Lan, we have a big problem. Without Rintoo, the dragon falls down. * Hoho: 蚂蚁! 蚂蚁! * Kai-Lan: Dragon team! 我来了! * Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Lulu, Tolee & Hoho: 下! 上! 下! 上! * Hoho: Look. They're all wearing clothes that are -紅色. * Kai-Lan: You're right Hoho. And look at the lanterns. What color are they? -紅色. (Fireworks go off as everyone exclaims.) Hey, what color are the fireworks? -紅色. You're right. * Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Lulu, Tolee & Hoho: 上! 下! * Rintoo: I like being in the middle! * Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Lulu, Tolee & Hoho: 下! 上! * Ye-Ye: 好. 吃饺子了. * Tolee: 好吃. * Rintoo: 好吃. * Hoho: 好好吃! * Ye-Ye: Guess what. I have something very special for everyone. 雅水煎. * Kai-Lan: On Chinese New Year, we get envelopes that are -紅色. * Rintoo: And inside is something really, really special. * Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Lulu, Tolee & Hoho: Ye-Ye, 新年快樂. * Kai-Lan: Ye-Ye, Ye-Ye, 新年快樂. * Ye-Ye: 新年快樂. * Hoho: 饺子好好吃. * Kai-Lan: Hoho loves dumplings. Mmm! (Kai-Lan eats a dumpling) 饺子好好吃. Ye-Ye makes the best dumplings. * Rintoo: Kai-Lan! Kai-Lan! * Kai-Lan: That's Rintoo. Come on. Ye-Ye, Hoho, 以後見. * Rintoo: Kai-Lan, look what we found. * Kai-Lan: 鼓. 可以打鼓. * Lulu: When do you get to play it? * Rintoo: Yeah. When? When? * Ye-Ye: 新年快樂. * Kai-Lan: 看! 龙来了! * Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Lulu, Tolee & Hoho: 恭喜! 恭喜! * Ye-Ye: 新年快樂. * Hoho: 謝謝, Ye-Ye. * Lulu: 謝謝, Ye-Ye. * Tolee: 謝謝, Ye-Ye. * Rintoo: 謝謝, Ye-Ye. * Kai-Lan: 謝謝, Ye-Ye. * Rintoo: I'm sorry I let go. But now I know the middle is important. So, I'm going to do my job. * Kai-Lan: Look, our friends are here. Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho and Lulu. * Lulu: 你好, Kai-Lan. * Tolee: 你好, Kai-Lan. * Rintoo: 你好, Kai-Lan. * Hoho: 你好, Kai-Lan. * Kai-Lan: I love Chinese New Year. We get to be with our family and friends all day long. 請進. (The friends come in the house) 新年快樂. * Rintoo, Lulu, Tolee & Hoho: 新年快樂! * Kai-Lan: Hey, there's somebody else we should say "Happy Chinese New Year" to. * Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Lulu, Tolee & Hoho: 新年快樂! Transcript For the full transcript click here. Trivia * This is the first holiday episode of the series. * This was released since Chinese New Year has most likely been around the corner, although people do not really celebrate the holiday. Gallery .028 Kai Lan Rintoo Tolee Hoho Lulu & Zachary.PNG .028 Kai-Lan Rintoo Tolee Hoho Lulu Ye-Ye & Zachary.PNG Full Episode https://kisscartoon.io/Cartoon/Ni-Hao-Kai-Lan/Season-01-Episode-010-Happy-Chinese-New-Year?id=49100 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes